The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant botanically known as Coreopsis hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baluptgonz’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Santa Paula, Calif. during September 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Coreopsis cultivars having large inflorescences, substantially continuous blooming throughout the summer, and mounded growth habits.
The new Coreopsis cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Coreopsis hybrid breeding selection coded 21378-04, not patented, characterized by its single-type, medium golden-yellow-colored inflorescences having an orange-red colored eye zone, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during April 2013 in a controlled environment in Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2013 in Santa Paula, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.